prosopographiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
John Mayhewe
__NOEDITSECTION__ John Mayhewe war ein Seefahrer und Kapitän aus Greenwich, der vor allem für den König von England diente, aber auch ein ausländisches Schiff zusammen mit John Gascoygne of Fowye überfiel. Leben Namensvarianten: John MayoweCal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p. 33, 216, John MayheuCal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p. 33; Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 196, John MayhoweCal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p. 33, John Mayhewe of DertmuthCal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., iii., pp. 301, 350 Lebensdaten: um 1400 Herkunft: GreenwichCal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p. 33, 216, später wird er nach Dartmouth verortetCal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., iii., pp. 301, 350 Tätigkeitsgebiet: ÄrmelkanalCal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., iii., p. 301 Verwandtschaft: unbekannt Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: * Am 01. Oktober 1406 wurden John Mayhewe of Dertmuth und John Gascoygne of Fowye und der jeweiligen Besatzung vorgeworfen, ein Schiff eines Kaufmanns aus Lissabon namens John Pynell auf See überfallen zu haben, als dieser sich aufgrund eines Handels auf dem Weg von Jersey-Island nach Middlesbrough befand. Sie ergriffen Salz und andere Waren im Wert von 500 'marks', brachten das Schiff nach Shorham und inhaftierten ihn und seine Besatzung für elf Tage. Das Schiff und die Waren verkauften sie an John Sculle, John atte Gate, Alexander Pynchon und Simon Manyngfeld of Shorham. Der Bürgermeister auf Fowye und Thomas Wodyngfeld erhielten auf Beschwerde von John Pynell den Auftrag diesen zu entschädigen und bei Verweigerung Mayhewe und Gascoygne unverzüglich zu inhaftieren und vor den König und den Rat zu stellen.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., iii., pp. 301, 350 Status: Seefahrer und KapitänCal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p. 33, 216 Fahrgemeinschaften: John Gascoygne of FowyeCal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., iii., pp. 301, 350 Auftraggeber: unbekannt Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: Name des Schiffs bzw. der Schiffe, die im Besitz des Königs sind, auf welchen er Kapitän war: „la Trinite de la Toure“Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p. 33, „la Trinite de la Tour“Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., pp. 216, 217; Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., pp. 356, 429; Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., iii., pp. 151, 308, „la Trinite“Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p.351; Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., pp. 196, 512, „la Tour“Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., pp. 196, 512. Es bleibt unklar, ob es dasselbe Schiff ist, mit dem er das Schiff aus Lissabon überfällt. Sonstige Tätigkeiten: unbekannt * Am 03. Februar 1400 erhalten John Mayhew, John Stigken und John Kanon den Auftrag siebzig Seemänner für das Schiff „la Trinite de la Toure“ zu rekrutieren, um Heinrich IV. auf See zu begleiten.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p. 216 * Am 04. Juli 1400 halten John Mayhew, John Stegeyn und Laurence Cheese den Auftrag achtzig Seemänner für das Schiff „la Trinite de la Toure“ zu rekrutieren, um Heinrich IV. auf dem Seeweg nach Schottland zu begleiten.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p. 217 * Am 06. August 1400 erhalten William Johnson, Besitzer des Schiffe namens „la George of Newcastle on Tyne“ und „la Vaucoun of Newcastle“, sowie William Bige, Kapitän des Schiffes „la George of Newcastle on Tyne“, den Auftrag Seemänner (Anzahl unbekannt), sogenannte 'lodesmen', zu rekrutrieren, um Heinrich IV. auf See mit seinem Schiff „la Trinite“, auf welchem John Mayhew Kapitän ist, zu leiten.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p. 351 * Am 18. Oktober 1402 erhalten John Arnaud und John Stigan den Auftrag achtzig Seemänner zu rekrutieren in den Sädten Baldesey und Goseford, und anderen angrenzenden Orten im County Suffolk, sowie dem Hafen von Ipswich, um Heinrich IV. auf dem Schiff „la Trinite“ zu dienen, auf welchem John Mayhew ist Kapitän und sich zu jenem Zeitpunkt im Hafen von London befindet. Zudem sollen besagte Personen so schnell wie mögich ein weiteres Schiff mit samt Gütern zu festzuhalten und es in den Londoner Hafen zu dem Schiff „la Trinite“ zu bringen.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 196 * Am 06. Oktober 1403 erhalten John Mayhew, Sampson de la Tour, Sampson Grenewych, John Stegan und Laurence Mond den Auftrag achtzig Seemänner für das Schiff „la Trinite“ zu rekrutieren, um Heinrich IV. auf einer Seereise zu dienen.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 356 * Am 11. April 1404 erhalten John Mayhew, William Thorpe und Laurence Mond den Auftrag, neunzig Seemänner zu rekrutieren, um Heinrich IV. auf See zu dienen.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 429 * Am 6. März 1405 erhalten John Mayhew, Laurence Mound und William Thorpe den Auftrag, achtzig Seemänner zu rekrutieren.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 512 * Am 09. Februar 1406 erhalten John Mayhew, Richard Estmere und John de Kente den Auftrag achtzig Seemänner für das Schiff „la Trinite“ zu rekrutieren, um Heinrich IV. auf einer Seereise zu dienen.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 356 * Am 08. Februar 1407 erhalten John Mayhew, Robert Gerveys und Laurence Mundeyne den Auftrag achtzig Seemänner für das Schiff „la Trinite“ zu rekrutieren, um Heinrich IV. auf See zu dienen.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 308 Sonstiges Keine Erwähnung eines John Mayhews in folgenden Quellen oder Literatur: HUB 4, 5, 6 Hanserecesse I, 3 Hanserecesse I, 4 Hanserecesse I, 5 Hanserecesse I, 6 Ford, C.J.: Piracy or Policy: the Crisis in the Channel, 1400–1403. The Alexander Prize Essay. Transactions of the Royal Historical Society (Fifth Series), Cambridge, 1979, pp. 63, 78 Jenks, Stuart: England, die Hanse und Preußen: Handel und Diplomatie, 1377-1474, S. 535ff. Lloyd, T.H.: England and the German Hanse, 1157-1611. A Study of their Trade and Commercial Diplomacy, Campridge 1991, pp. 109-113 Kunze, Karl (Hrsg.), Hanseakten aus England: 1275-1412 Quellen Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Band I, pp. 33, 216, 217, 351 Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Band II, pp. 196, 205, 356, 429, 512 Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Band III, pp. 151, 167, 301, 308, 350, 351 Literatur Kingsford, C.L.: West Country Piracy: The school of English Seamen, in: Prejudice and Promise in fifteenth century England, Oxford, 1925, pp. 78 - 106 ---- Einzelnachweise Mayhewe, John